My new Master
by IIRejectII
Summary: After the divorce of their parents Madara and Izuna's lives get a turn for the worst. Their father takes revenge and sends Madara to rehab and sells Izuna into slavery. What happens when Izuna is auctioned and the highest bidder turns out to be Tobirama Senju? Will Izuna accept his new master? Or will it become love? WARNING: yaoi (male x male), abuse, sm. Full summary inside.
1. Intro & Ch1

**Title:** My new Master  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Izuna x Senju Tobirama  
**Rating/Warnings:** yaoi, mentions of abuse, slavery, AU, strong language, sexual themes.

**Disclaimer:** all characters originally belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the storyline and plot are my imagination.

**A.N.:** this will most likely be a short story with some of my twisted imagination, but I hope you guys like it :) 

* * *

_Intro._  
When Madara and Izuna were still young their parents got into a big fight and ended up getting a divorce. Their father wanted nothing to do with them, but just to get back at their mother he went to court to get custody over the boys. The mother did everything she could with a lawyer but sadly ended up losing custody because she would not have enough funds to take good care of the boys. Madara and Izuna had to go along with their father though as soon as they arrived outside their father's new house they were told that they were getting kicked out. Madara was only 16 and Izuna was 14 so there was no way Madara could take care of Izuna on his own. Their father split the two of them up, sending Madara off to a rehab and selling Izuna off into slavery.

_Chapter 1._  
Izuna screamed as a big man grabbed him around his waste. What was his father doing to him? Who was this guy? "Dad.. no what's going on?" Izuna shouted but the bigger guy still held around him while he talked to the elder Uchiha. Izuna looked at his father in distress but he wasn't getting any reaction or response from him. He tried to squirm out of the grip that the man had around him. "The it's settled." Izuna's father said while he received a big amount of cash. Izuna didn't understand anything of what was going on. Just some minutes ago his older brother Madara had disappeared out of sight and now this big man was restraining him and there was a lot of money…

"Dad what are you doing?" Izuna asked hoping for a reply, but instead the other man grabbed him tighter and lifted him of the ground and started carrying him away from the house. Izuna kicked around and squirmed more wildly than he did before. Why was all of this happening? "Shut up" The man said to Izuna as he threw the boy into a car that was picking them up. Izuna saw that it was a black fancy car (like a limousine) so it must be someone who had a lot of money doing this. Did something go wrong in court? He scrambled up onto the back seat as he was pushed further into the car. Izuna backed up against the door and tried to get it to open but it was locked. The big guy came to sit next to him and Izuna swallowed hard while staring at the guy. He saw his father through the window going back into the house. Why wasn't his father doing anything?

The car's engine started humming and soon enough the car pulled up and drove off away from the house. Izuna tried the door once again but nothing was giving in. He turned and curled up in the seat as far away as possible from the other guy in the car. "W-who are you?" Izuna asked timidly, staring at the guy. The guy merely glanced at him before he turned his head away not interested. After all this guy was just doing his job. Izuna narrowed his eyes when he didn't get a response. Nobody seemed to want to answer him today. He sighed a little and looked around the car and then out of the window. He didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen to him. He teared up a little thinking back about his aniki who disappeared a little after the court session.

After about an hour the car drove onto a new road that lead up to a huge mansion. Izuna looked out of the window to admire the view and gasping at the sight. Was he getting adopted by a rich family? He almost got excited thinking about this though he was pulled out of his stream of thoughts when the guy grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the car. Izuna stumbled onto the ground until he stood on his feet firmly, the guy still holding him by the arm painfully tight. Izuna glared at the guy that was hurting him but the guy didn't even notice it as he pulled out something black. Izuna blinked and then saw nothing when the black thing was pulled over his head. He tried to grab it with his hand but a man grabbed his wrists together and lifted him up from the ground. Izuna screamed while he was carried, trying to get loose.

"It's a real pain in the ass." Izuna heard a guy speak. He was still being carried but they were standing still somewhere. "That's no problem, we'll beat it out of him." Another guy said before they were walking again. "Put him in here." Before Izuna could do anything he was throw onto something hard. He tried to sit up, rubbing the sore places of skin from the hard fall. He heard the guys walking away and a door closed. Izuna yanked the black fabric from his head, his eyes adjusting to the light as he looked around. He was in a room with little furniture, plain grey walls and concrete floor. What was this place? Izuna shivered feeling cold all of a sudden in this place. He had no idea where he was or who those people were earlier on.

No one seemed to come to this room since a few hours had passed and nothing had happened. Izuna had tried to open the door but it was locked in place. It was like he was kept prisoner somewhere. There was a small window that he looked out through, seeing the front entrance to the mansion where he came through a little while ago. He was bored and cold and hungry. Knocking on the door and shouting didn't help anything; no one showed up. It was getting darker outside and he was so confused about everything. Many questions ran through his head but no one answered any. When it was dark the door finally opened and a big muscled guy came in holding a plate. He brought it closer to the young boy and dumped it in front of the boy before turning around and walking off again. Izuna blinked at what was happening before he got up and ran after the guy, grabbing the guy's shirt. "Where am I?" Izuna asked shyly. The guy stopped in his tracks and turned around, slamming his hand into Izuna's shoulder, making Izuna fall back hard onto his butt. Izuna teared up and looked up to the guy terrified now. The guy glared down at him. "You..." He said in a dark tone. "You're not even worth a ton." The guy huffed and rolled his eyes before leaving the room, slamming the door shut and locking it again.

Izuna cried softly. What is going on? Izuna didn't get it… Was he not polite enough or anything? Did he do something wrong to someone? He wiped his face softly and got himself together, getting up and walking back to where the food was. He sat down on the bed with the plate of food, eating it all since he was starving by now and there wasn't much on the plate. After finishing up on what was supposedly his dinner he figured he would get some sleep for the next day or whatever was to come next. Was this going to be his life from now on?

The next day Izuna was woken up by loud noises. Grunting as he moved himself to sit on the bed he rubbed his eyes and tried to make sense of what he was hearing. It sounded like loud music was played somewhere near. He shuffled around in the room and to the door, putting his head against it and listening. It was party music. Maybe they were preparing a party for him…

A little later the door was opened hard and two big guys stepped into the room. Izuna instantly backed away from them to the wall, putting himself against it and timidly trying to curl himself into a hidden place. The guys didn't care and approached him, grabbing him and dragging him to the bed, throwing him onto it. Izuna yelped and tried to crawl off the sheets. The guys pinned him down and Izuna tried to bite them to make them release him. He hissed when something pinched him through his skin by the neck. The guys were still keeping Izuna pinned down by his head, arms and legs. Izuna felt a little foggy now and kinda dizzy as he seemed to relax on the bed. The guy slowly got off of him and stood beside the bed now. Izuna looked in a daze, the side of his head resting to the sheets.

"Quite a sexy little thing." One of the men said to the other. They seemed to discuss Izuna's appearance and his good looks by what Izuna could pick up on. His body felt so heavy all of a sudden and he couldn't move anything at all. "Maybe we should have a go first before we take him out? He's a submissive little bitch now anyway." The guy spoke again. The other scolded the guy since the boy was merchandise and they were not to touch him and just to do their jobs. "The boss would kill us if we did that, Tora." The other guy scolded.

"But he would be a good fuck." Tora said and grinned, laughing. "Well maybe next time, little bitch." He continued before picking up the weak boy in his arms. "Get his outfit and I'll hold him." Tora said while Miku went off to the closet and grabbed the outfit for today's auction. Miku came back with a short leather top and a fishnet legging and cute maid skirt. He started putting the outfit on Izuna, ripping off his old clothes, discarding them to the side and putting the outfit on. Izuna wanted to stop them and say no but he couldn't even move his lips to utter a word. He was just being limp in Tora's grip.

Ten minutes later Izuna was dressed up in the cute boy outfit and ready for the show. Tora picked him up and carried him backstage while Miku followed after them. Izuna whimpered and vaguely processed what halls they were going through. It was much darker now and he was put down on his legs but since he would fall over if Tora let go of him Tora still kept his arms under Izuna's to keep the boy up. Izuna tilted his head and saw flashlights on the stage. It was a bit like a giant cinema with rows of chairs on the left and the stage right in front of him. It was a little too far way to be able to see what was going on on the stage. And the stage seemed to be a very small round platform. "Well your up next kid." Tora said and walked up onto the stage, then dumping Izuna down hard on the platform.

Izuna whimpered and blinked a little, trying to get his head to cooperate with him instead of being so foggy. He pushed himself up with his hands, then using his hand to keep himself up from the ground. His pulled his legs closer to him. His hair was loose, someone had undone his ponytail. He looked down on himself and saw that he was exposing a lot of skin, wearing just a leather top that stopped above his nipples and a mini skirt with fishnet leggings underneath. His eyes were glazed as he tried to look up, but the bright lights of the stage met him, making him unable to see what was ahead of him. He heard a voice saying something as he turned his head around and saw a man by a stand in the distance. "Bidding will start on 50.000." The man said and then a large number appeared on the neon board above Izuna. Izuna couldn't see it but the bids went up really high, really quick. Izuna just whimpered and tried to keep himself up, having a hard enough time with that.

A few minutes later the bidding stopped as the man announced the name of the highest bidder. Izuna caught the last name. It was… Senju? Izuna thought it sounded familiar but before he could think or look at anything he was picked up again by Tora and dragged off the stage. He was pulled along to a new room and throw inside onto the ground. "Your new owner will be here shortly." Tora said almost sounding like he was disgusted by it. Izuna looked back at Tora and then saw the closed door. He collapsed onto the ground and panted. Why couldn't he move? Where was he and what was this owner thing about?

He was too tired to move so he decided he would just lay there until the next thing would come up. The door was most likely locked anyway so not like he could do anything even if he could move. He heard a click and the door opened again. Izuna glanced up and lifted his head just slightly, seeing a guy with white hair enter the room. White hair? He remembered the last name: Senju. This must be the guy then. The man approached him and pulled out a camera, taking a picture of Izuna. Izuna blushed up furiously red since he was still in an outfit he would never willingly put himself into. He tried to cover himself with his arms but it only made the man laugh which in turn made Izuna pout.

"Well well seems like I got myself a cutie today." The man said in a sexy tone. Izuna blushed and glared at the guy. Cutie? He was not a cutie! Besides they were both guys so it was inappropriate to say that. Izuna stayed where he was as the man shut the door and walked over to him. Izuna pushed himself up a little and slightly away from the man. "Let's get you home, pet." The man said before he was grabbed roughly and thrown over the shoulder. Izuna whimpered, trying to tell the guy to let him go but he was still too weak to say anything, it only turned into a soft mumble. Tobirama grinned and walked out with his new pet towards his expensive mercedes. He would surely have a lot of fun with this one. 

* * *

To be continued.

Please leave a review :D


	2. Ch2

**Title: **my new Master  
**Pairing: **Izuna Uchiha x Tobirama Senju  
****Rating/Warnings: ****yaoi, mentions of abuse, slavery, AU, strong language, sexual themes.

****Disclaimer: ****all characters originally belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the storyline and plot are my imagination.

**A.N.:**for the outfit in this chapter you can have a look at my profile for the link (I do not own this pic, credits go to the creator). Also this chapter will be short because I haven't figured out completely where to take the story yet. Hope you all still enjoy it :)

Thank you for all the reviews! Love to hear from you guys :)

* * *

_Chapter 2._

After a long drive they finally arrived at new giant mansion with beautiful gardens. The car drove up to the front door before Izuna was taken inside the house by this white-haired man. His senses were slowly returning to him so he was able to walk a little, but he still needed some support to keep himself from falling over. Of course this new guy had been touchy feely during the ride so no wonder that the Senju gladly scooped Izuna up in his arms carrying him inside. Izuna growled a little being treated like a bride lifted up in the arms of a man.

Tobirama walked up to the room he had for his pets in the past. He only kept one pet at the same time so every time a new pet would come in the room was cleaned up and old stuff were replaced with new furniture and products. He walked into the room, putting his new pet on the bed and grinning. "Now let's continue where we left off." Tobirama said winking to Izuna as he moved to the closet, picking out and outfit and bringing it to Izuna. "You will wear this and come to have dinner with me. Then afterwards we can play." Tobirama smirked and left Izuna in the room while he waited in the hallway.

Izuna blinked at the outfit as he fiddled with it trying to find out how to put it on. It was very show-y again as he grumbled a little. Everyone was making him feel so embarrassed. He had no idea where this place was or who the man was that took him here. Why couldn't he go home back to his family and back to Madara? He let out a small sigh and put the outfit on the bed. Why would he even listen to this guy? He didn't want to wear the outfit or dine with him so he wasn't going to put it on.

After some time Tobirama was getting impatient because Izuna still hadn't come out of the room in his outfit. He looked at his expensive watch seeing that it was past seven pm already. He was getting agitated as he moved over and went back into the room seeing the boy on the bed leaning back and the outfit far away from him. Tobirma's mood instantly changed and he marched over to the bed and grabbed the boy by the wrist, yanking him off the bed in one hard pull. Izuna yelped and stumbled on the floor slightly hurting himself in the fall. Tobirama turned around and started walking while holding onto his pet just dragging him along down the hallway and to a dark room. When inside Tobirama tossed Izuna on the floor and locked the door.

"I see you have not been disciplined." He remarked as he walked over to a dresser, taking a whip out of one of the drawers. In one good strike a mark appeared on Izuna's cheek his head snapping to the side. Izuna was perplexed by the sudden events as he moved his hand to touch his cheek, feeling it burn. He looked up to this man who dared hurting him as he glared. Tobirama used the whip to hit Izuna's hand to move it away. "You only do as I command you and nothing else." He said, being completely serious about this and staring Izuna down as he said this.

Izuna growled having been hit twice now and this person ordering him around. He averted his eyes to the ground, staring at it. Maybe he should better do as he was told so they would leave him alone. "Okay Sir." Izuna mumbled. Tobirama seemed pleased to hear this as he stood up tall and lowered the whip. "That's more like it. Now, you are going to put the outfit on, yes?" Tobirama asked him while crossing his arms over his chest expecting an answer. Izuna nodded slightly and mumbled a quiet yes. "Speak up and address me properly." Tobirama said loudly as he smacked Izuna on the head with the whip.

Izuna flinched a little and held back from growling. "Yes Sir." He said, not liking that he had to call the man Sir. It was like admitting that he was owned by someone with a higher status or admitting he was now the pet of this man. "Better now get to it." Tobirama said waiting and watching as Izuna got to his feet and walked out the room with his head lowered. Izuna went back to the room and took up the outfit, putting it on his lean body. Of course it looked hideous to Izuna with too much skin showing. Well at least this time his chest was covered. He put on the straps to his legs first, the straps even going up around his stomach and finally over his shoulders. Then he put the shirt over on top before looking at himself in the mirror. He blushed slightly at the idea that he would have dinner wearing this. He walked to the door and opened it, seeing that Tobirama was there waiting on him.

"Very nice, follow me." Tobirama said with a small grin on his face as he walked off through his large mansion to the dining area. Dinner had been served up already by the servants when they entered the room. Tobirama took a seat as one of the butlers guided Izuna to his chair, putting him to sit on it. Izuna awkwardly picked up the silverware and started eating the delicious meal. He had never tasted anything like this the quality was very high standard. He couldn't help but moan at the good taste as he enjoyed himself trying out many things. Tobirama chuckled watching his pet enjoying himself. Of course he liked spoiling his pets while they were at his place and showing off his wealth. The pets were always stupid enough to try get him to like them so they could profit of his money. He felt slightly lonely at times thinking that people only wanted him for his money but on the other hand the pets gave him company even if they bored him pretty quickly again.

When Tobirama snapped out of his thoughts he looked straight at Izuna. Was this pet going to be like all the other again? Would he become tired of him after a week? He tilted his head looking at the raven-haired boy as he let out a sigh before chuckling. "When you're done we're going to have some fun." Tobirama said. Izuna innocently thought that the guy meant actual fun. But soon after dinner he was taken back to the dark room.

"Strip of your clothes." Tobirama ordered as he was grabbing the toy box, taking out things he wanted to play with. Izuna fiddled with his outfit not wanting to be naked in front of someone else. When he was young his mother and aniki had seen him naked but those were the only people he was comfortable around enough to be like that. Tobirama looked over his shoulder when he didn't hear anything and glared. This pet was making him become impatient and irritated. "When I say something I mean now."

Izuna swallowed slightly and started taking of his shirt, letting it fall to the ground as he then moved to take all the straps off. When everything was off he used his hands to cover up his front in embarrassment as a small blush covered his cheeks. Tobirama came walking over and grabbed Izuna's hair roughly, yanking it back as he crashed his lips to Izuna's, devouring them deeply. When Izuna was panting and looking hazily at him he pulled back and grabbed Izuna's hands that had forgotten to cover his lower half after being kissed suddenly. Tobirama cuffed Izuna's wrists before putting them to a hook that hang from the ceiling. He used a device to make the chain that was attached to the hook move up, pulling Izuna's arms up above him. Izuna squirmed and pressed his legs together. "W-what are you doing..." Izuna asked not completely understanding what was happening. He was still young and had no experience in the field of sex.

Tobirama ignored the question as he grabbed his next toy and moved back to his pet, then putting the collar around Izuna's neck. "Fits you." It made Tobirama wonder how Izuna ended up in this business. He didn't seem like the type of boy that would end up in the sex industry, but then again he had cute looks so he could pull anyone to him. It kind of made Tobirama feel jealous in a way wanting to claim this pet at his. He moved his fingers over Izuna's sides sliding them lower to his hips. He was unsure if the boy had any experience but the look on Izuna's face said it all. Izuna was in complete shock. Tobirama grinned and leaned in while holding onto Izuna's sides. He pushed their fronts together and pulled Izuna's body against his own as he grinned and looked down on his pet. "Now let's play."

* * *

To be continued.

Please leave a review :D


End file.
